bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Late Night Crew
|Season=8 |Members= |Defectors=Daniele Donato Dick Donato Eric Stein Jessica Hughbanks |Votes=20 |HOHs=8 (Weeks 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, Day 69 & Week 11) |Nominations= 18 |Vetos= 8 (Weeks 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9 &10) |Lowest=Dustin Erikstrup (9/14) |Highest=Dick Donato (1/14) }} The Late Night Crew (aka the LNC) was the dominant alliance in Big Brother 8. The alliance consisted of , , , , , and . This is one of the most successful alliances in Big Brother history getting all seven members to the final 9 with the other two houseguests being Jen and Zach. The alliance managed to control 7 of the 11 regular HOHs and won 8 of the 11 POV competitions. In addition, the final 2 consisted its members being Dick and Daniele. All members of the alliance, except for Jameka, voted for Dick to win the game. Members Creation The LNC was officially formed in Week 4 of Big Brother 8. After won the POV, the alliance had their first official meeting where they discussed strategy with one another. They decided that Jameka would remove Jen Johnson from the block and replace her with Nick Starcevic so that the latter could be evicted. The plan was a success as he was evicted in a 6 to 2 vote. Fallout Due to being America's Player, he could not vote himself and had to cast America's vote to evict. Two weeks in a row, there was consistently a vote which the houseguests were confused about who it came from. The two votes came from America's Player. After figuring out that Eric cast the stray votes, hatched a plan to backdoor Eric. After used the POV to remove herself from the block, Daniele followed through with her plan and chose Eric as the replacement nominee. By nominating Eric, she had betrayed the Late Night Crew. and Daniele were positive that their plan was going to work. However, they were blind-sided by their fellow LNC members and Eric survived the eviction. After this, Daniele and Dick officially left the LNC; this left Amber, Dustin, Eric, Jameka and Jessica as the remaining members of the alliance. During Week 6, America set Eric the task to try and get nominated. Dustin, thinking that he would be safe, asked to nominate him; he thought that the LNC would keep him in the house. However, as Eric had to cast America's vote to evict, he voted to evict Dustin from the house. Dustin was subsequently evicted from the house. After this, Eric and Jessica also left the Late Night Crew. Despite this, they remained close to Amber and Jameka. The next couple of weeks, Daniele and Jessica won the HOH competitions and managed to evict and Jen and Amber respectively. The next week, Zach Swerdzewski won the HOH competition, making it the first time since Week 2 that the Late Night Crew isn't in power. He decided to nominate Jessica and Jameka. In the veto competition, Daniele emerged victorious for the fourth time. She chose to leave the nominations the same at the Veto ceremony. Afterwards, Eric was paranoid that Dick and Daniele would flip the vote and evict Jessica. On eviction night, it was revealed that it was a Double Eviction. By hearing this news, the Donatos decided to blindside Eric and Jessica by evicting the latter. That night, Dick won the HOH competition, and nominated Eric and Jameka, culminating in the former's eviction. In Week 10, Zach emerged victorious for the second consecutive time, making the Late Night Crew powerless for the fourth time this season. He decided to target the Donatos by putting both on the block. However, Daniele managed to pull off her fifth POV win. On eviction night, she used it to save her father, which caused Jameka to be automatically nominated since there was no other choice. Dick cast the sole vote to evict Jameka. Success Dick would go on to win the final HOH and managed to evict Zach, the last remaining houseguest that was not part of the alliance. In a jury vote, It was revealed that Dick won over his ally and daughter Daniele by a 5-2 vote. Trivia *Excluding Amber, every member has won at least one competition every week throughout Big Brother 8. Category:Alliances Category:Late Night Crew Category:Big Brother 8 Alliances